fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X 2
Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X 2 will the second game in the Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X fangame series. FNAF SMBX 2 will be a side-scrolling 2D platformer built in Version 1.3.0.1 of the Super Mario Brothers X engine, that is being worked on by Semerone and hasn't been released to the public yet. FNAF SMBX 2 will be based on the second Five Nights at Freddy's game by Scott Cawthon and will feature the Toy animatronics, Mangle, the five main animatronics from the first game as well as a the night guard Jeremy Fitzgerald. Unlike the original FNAF series, though, FNAF SMBX 2 has the player taking control of one of five animatronics, each with their own ingame physics and slightly altered gameplay. Once the game is finished, it will be available via the official download links featured in the infobox to the right, that will be provided by the creator of the game. Gameplay Official Advertisement (2018 - Alpha version) In FNAF SMBX 2 you will play as the Toy animatronics, Mangle and the Puppet from second FNAF game. Your main goal will be to traverse Fredbear's Family Diner until you reach the night guard and then jumpscare him. As known from the first FNAF SMBX game, you being able to play as the animatronics isn't the only feature of the FNAF SMBX fangame series, as its main aspect lies in the exploration of the locations where the FNAF games take place! The second game will feature a new location, new rooms, new hallways, a new office and even vents to explore! Now, those pesky security doors are gone, but don't take things easy! New and old enemies, as well as new and old allies are to be found! These include the well known security cams, that will now attack the player on sight, as well as angry flashlights, angry vent lights and hopping Freddy masks! Your allies will be Balloon Boy, JJ and the animatronics from the first FNAF SMBX game! Make sure to stay tuned for more news about this game in the future! Planned playable characters The currently planned playable characters include the following: * Toy Bonnie * Toy Freddy * Toy Chica * Mangle * Striped Puppet The appearance of the Toy animatronics and Striped Puppet is be similar to their FNAF 2 counterparts, but in the chibified style of FNAF SMBX. Mangle looks like Foxy from the first FNAF SMBX game, but she is white with a pink snout, a pink belly, pink hands and pink feet. Also, she doesn't wear shorts. This unwithered Mangle has no tail. Striped Puppet is an alternate reality version of the Puppet. Not only is he male, but also his whole body is covered in stripes. More about him can be read in his article. The behaviour for these animatronics hasn't been defined yet, so it is currently unknown how they will behave when the player controls them ingame. Trivia * While the development on the game has been started back in November 2015, the creator has been unable to make progress due to their simultaneous work on multiple other projects. ** Back then, the initial idle sprites for Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Mangle had been finished and a rough layout of the main concept had been documented. * Currently (as of March 2018), the work on the actual game itself hasn't been started yet, and the currently next upcoming entry is the graphics update for the first installment in the series. ** As such, it is unknown when the second game in the series will be released. Category:Future Installments